A tailgate is a standard feature on a pickup truck or similar vehicle. An issue for users is that, when lowered, the tailgate is often at a height greater than the user may easily climb. This may lead to awkwardness and potential safety risks in loading and unloading the vehicle. One modification is to secure a step to the tailgate which may be unfolded when needed.
However, the presence of the step may create potential interference with the operation of tailgate. Additionally, many pickup truck have canopies, box covers, tonneau covers or other attachments which are secured to the box of the truck. The presence of a step secured to the tailgate may prevent such attachments from being properly secured to the vehicle, or even used at all.
While there are some step modifications for tailgates known in the art, it would be desirable to have an step modification for a tailgate which mitigates some of the disadvantages.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improvements in the art.